


Бакалея

by Tinwore



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinwore/pseuds/Tinwore
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Kudos: 2





	Бакалея

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Groceries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621909) by [theGreenestPaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGreenestPaint/pseuds/theGreenestPaint). 



Вот уже много лет у Эсми Каллен во рту не было ни крошки. Ничто из того, что продавалось в супермаркете Форкса, не было пригодно в пищу для такой, как она. 

(Что не совсем правда. Она могла бы улыбнуться мяснику в отделе кулинарии, обнажив свои острые зубы, и попросить кровь, сочащуюся с туш во время его работы, но это вызвало бы вопросы). 

В бакалейном отделе нет того, чем она может накормить свою семью, но тем не менее Эсми ходит за продуктами с завидной регулярностью. Если бы её никогда не видели в магазине — это бы просто никуда не годилось. Стороннему наблюдателю очевидно, что у неё пятеро детей-подростков, и муж, в больнице прослывший тем, что ест без остановки. Для жены Карлайла Каллена было бы слишком подозрительно ни разу не быть замеченной за покупкой еды. 

Кроме того, ей это нравится. Всё это - один огромный ребяческий маскарад.

(Она никогда не покупает мясо. И без того достаточно животных погибает ради её семьи).

Она никогда не покупает мясо и всё время ждёт вопросов, лежащих прямо на поверхности, чтобы смочь ответить: "Да! Наша семья - вегетарианцы. Да, все мы. Боже правый, мы обожаем нашу диету, она сделала нашу жизнь настолько лучше, она намного здоровее! Моя дочка Розали ни разу в жизни не пробовала мяса, верите вы или нет!"

Это забавно.

Никто не понимает шутку, но Эсми это не останавливает. Она знает, что шутка смешная.

(И это - предел того, насколько она может открыться и посвятить людей в тайну. Их Тайну).

Она покупает много консервов и продуктов без срока годности. На то есть две причины. Во-первых, если уж её выходы за покупками кажутся слишком редкими или нерегулярными, худшее, что подумают люди - что она ленивая хозяйка, вся кухня которой держится на непортящихся продуктах. Ничего подозрительного. Пристрастие к печёной фасоли вряд ли делает её чудовищем. 

(Кое-что другое могло бы, но это совершенно не их дело)

Во-вторых, такую еду можно сдать продовольственные фонды, и часть в итоге поступает в Общественный продовольственный банк Форкса. Это простое и доброе дело. 

(Приятно чувствовать себя частью сообщества, и дарителем больше, чем паразитом).

Другую часть они отдают в церкви, а Эсми старается не думать слишком много о своей душе. Карлайл иногда сопровождает её в поездках туда: он говорит, что находит их умиротворяющими. Эсми знает, что маленькие церквушки напоминают ему об отце.

Остальные продукты они доставляют в соседние города. Делитесь богатством - делитесь любовью. Избегайте подозрений, что кухня Калленов - всего лишь прикрытие, а привычка ходить по магазинам - притворство.

Свежие продукты тоже попадают в супермаркетную тележку Эсми. В основном листовые салаты, фрукты и овощи. Конечно, жена врача должна быть в определённой степени озабоченной здоровым питанием. Приёмная мать пяти растущих детей желает быть уверенной в том, что её чада получают все необходимые витамины и минералы.

(Она в самом деле желает, просто им нужна не эта еда. И её чада никогда не вырастут).

Она всегда покупает чеснок. Он ей не нужен, просто это личная шутка, разыгрываемая ей для самоё себя. 

(Иногда она угрожает им детям, если они плохо себя ведут. Никто из них не считает, что это настолько смешно, как кажется ей, но это её не останавливает. К тому же, когда Эммет в хорошем настроении, он устраивает постановку драматичной смерти от чеснока).

( _“Карлайл, я купила кое-что особенное, пока была в городе. Думаю, оно действительно... добавит пикантности нашим отношениям”._ Она завладевает его вниманием. _“Что это, любовь моя?”_ Она достаёт зубчик чеснока и игриво вскидывает бровь).

Можно было не сомневаться в том, что все продукты, которые она выбирает, относятся к категории перезрелых. Для неё не составляет труда определить по запаху является ли еда свежей или... не очень. Она приносит её домой и компостирует. 

Эсми использует компост в своём огромном саду; как правило, она выращивает только цветы. Хотя она недолго пыталась выращивать горох, когда они впервые переехали сюда, и заваливать урожаем соседей. Ну... Жителей города. Настоящих соседей они тоже, как правило, избегают. Но горох всё же был неплохим предлогом познакомиться.

Компостная куча расположилась довольно далеко от дома, достаточно, чтобы Эдвард не жаловался на ужасный запах.

(Наше Обоняние Очень Чувствительное, и Компост Пахнет Отвратительно, Эсми, Как Ты Его Вообще Терпишь). 

(А что она должна делать, выбрасывать еду?)

(Жалобы на запах всегда приводят к тому, что Карлайл в очередной раз рассказывает, как его обратили и он прятался в погребе с гнилой картошкой (Картошка становилась всё гнилее, а погреб всё теснее с каждым драматическим пересказом (Возможно, Эсми поощряла это))).

Так что компост остаётся подальше от дома, а Эсми остаётся в покое. Когда количество компоста превышает её нужды, она переносит излишки в городские теплицы.

Пешком, посреди ночи, толкая перед собой полную тачку, одетая в чёрное с головы до пят, она делает из этого тайную миссия. Иногда она берёт Карлайла или Элис в сообщники. Однажды она даже была в гриме - после ста лет существования учишься получать удовольствие от мелочей. 

Ей нравится бродить по садам, любоваться подсолнухами и овощами во время этих вылазок. В конце концов, Эсми выросла на ферме, и так здорово было видеть этот мир: простое огородничество, приносящее удовольствие созидания, без того, чтобы горбатиться с утра до ночи и волноваться о прибыли, как приходиться делать фермерам, зарабатывающим этим на жизнь. Это просто... Здорово.

Эсми любит пропалывать и поливать заброшенный участок или два до своего ухода. Ей нравится представлять, как озадачиваются садовники, увидев, что за грядками кто-то ухаживал в их отсутствие. Видит Бог, у неё есть время, и она быстро справляется с полуночным садоводством. 

(Она полагает, это не совсем то, что представляют себе люди, когда говорят о ночных созданиях).

Так что, да, Эсми Каллен часто ходит по магазинам. Но она уж точно не готовит. Прошли не то что годы, уже даже десятилетия. Она не готовила с тех пор, как была жива.

***************************************

  
_“Её зовут Изабелла”._

Это итальянский? Звучит по-итальянски. 

***************************************

  
_“Я пригласил её к нам на ужин”._

Кажется, в этот раз Эсми Каллен будет готовить.

Она приготовит самый гостеприимный итальянский обед, какой только видели в городе Форксе штата Вашингтон.

(Она также собирается помешать Джасперу съесть бедняжку).

  
***************************************

Это нарушает её расписание покупок, но оно того стоит. Эсми в два счёта составляет огромную доску на Пинтересте, посвящённую итальянским блюдам. 

_На самом деле, за последние месяцы у Эсми появилось ещё несколько досок с идеями для будущих домов и садов, но это всё не относится к делу._

Она вооружена и подготовлена. Она покупает еду для готовки, всё согласно рецепту. Это миссия, пусть и не такая секретная, как её полуночные доставки компоста. 

Ей приходится заходить в супермаркет дважды, потому что в первый раз, разнервничавшись и действуя по привычке, она купила уже почти испорченный салат. Эсми радостно объяснила свою ошибку кассирше. Ошибаться - это ведь так по-человечески. Она не стала объяснять причин, попросту не могла, но было здорово открыться разок перед кем-то. 

Эсми в восторге. В этот раз она использует чеснок.


End file.
